


Never Alone / RWBY (Universo The only reason)

by Fairytale108



Series: Universe The only reason [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A fic where the people you least thought about become your family, Cinder is a mother, Cinder is stupid but they love her, F/F, Family, Friendship, Loneliness, Love, Neo and penny become sisters, Neo is cute, Other, Redemption, Redemption Arc Cinder Fall, Sisters, The Only reason universe, cinder was her mother, mother and daughters, penny is cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytale108/pseuds/Fairytale108
Summary: Neo emprende un viaje junto a Penny, para encontrar la reliquia de la creación y así traer de vuelta a Cinder. Mientras tanto la joven de cabellera bicolor se cuestiona ¿Por qué ahora esta tan decidida a traer de vuelta a la mujer que alguna vez considero su peor enemiga? ¿Era acaso la soledad? ¿Era furia? ¿Era la tristeza? Tal vez, Penny y ella solo necesitan de alguien que entienda la soledad tanto como ellas.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Universe The only reason [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674946





	Never Alone / RWBY (Universo The only reason)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el one-shot donde se explica un poco como llegamos a ver lo que paso en el final del epilogo de "The only reason" esta protagonizado mayormente por Neo y Penny. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Hare unas aclaraciones antes de que empiecen la lectura.
> 
> Esta historia está ubicada temporalmente entre el capítulo final o sea el capítulo doce y el epilogo.
> 
> En este universo Neo habla por lenguaje de señas.
> 
> Habrán algunos flash backs, que espero no sean difíciles de entender.
> 
> OST para este one shot
> 
> Wait de M83
> 
> Waste of Heart de Richard J Aarden
> 
> I lost a friend de Finneas
> 
> Rebecca & Jack (That'll Be The Day) · Siddhartha Khosla

Colores rosas, verdes y violeta pintaban el cielo. Los picos de los glaciares montañosos, de aquella ciudad en construcción, se teñían con una singular belleza durante la noche. El cielo salpicado de estrellas era acariciado por la aurora boreal que danzaba pacifica sobre el firmamento de Atlas.

Sus ojos bicolores detallaron aquel hermoso paisaje detenidamente. A pesar de la belleza que caracterizaba esa noche, la adolecente estaba colmada de melancolía. Su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente, respiraba soledad entre sus costillas, la sensación de vacío consumía sus entrañas.

El aire que exhalaba de su boca se confundía con el frio de la oscuridad, movió sus dedos entumecidos por el borde de aquel muro al cual se aferraba. Había pasado algunas horas mirando el cielo nocturno, sola. Porque era así como se encontraba ahora, sola.

Sacudió sus ropas de los pequeños copos de nieve que le pesaban sobre el cuerpo. Sin tanta tecnología o avance, la ciudad era hermosa, más cercana a la naturaleza, Atlas era hermosa, pero Neo odiaba a Atlas. Aquella ciudad le daba la sensación de que ahí, había perdido todo, o al menos lo que le quedaba. Cada día que permanecía en ese lugar era un maldito calvario, todos tan felices, reunidos con sus seres queridos, con sus amigos, reconstruyendo su ciudad, sin tener idea de nada. Todos siguiendo con sus vidas, mientras ella se quedaba completamente sola y vacía, nadie era capaz de entender eso, porque nadie era como ella.

Tenía que salir de aquel maldito lugar lo antes posible. Neo siguió mirando los colores del cielo, sus ojos estaban apagados, el sonido de su propia respiración y el zapateo de unos pasos aproximándose fue lo único que se escuchó.

— ¡Hola Neo! — Saludo la alegre voz de Penny — Pase por tu habitación y vi que no estabas— la autómata hizo una pausa esperando alguna clase de respuesta — ¿Estas bien? —

Neo no apartó la vista del cielo. Sin palabras, asintió con la cabeza, se permitió contemplar unos minutos más aquel firmamento sin apurarse, a veces la noche le recordaba que incluso lo más oscuro tenía su belleza. Suspirando levanto las manos para decir.

—Lo siento, Penny. Solo he estado un poco cansada—

— ¿No sería más saludable para tu organismo, si tomaras una siesta de al menos seis horas? ¿Dormir no es lo que los seres vivos necesitas para descansar sus cuerpos? — pregunto Penny usando señas en vez de palabras, acostumbraba a hablar con Neo de esta forma cuando se encontraban a solas.

—No es ese tipo de cansancio al que me refiero—

La bicolor se impulsó lentamente para bajarse del muro, sacudió sobre la tela de su pantalón los dedos entumecidos por la humedad del hielo. Gruño cuando noto la nieve aplastarse bajo sus pies, estaba harta de ese maldito frio, de esa nieve, estaba harta de todo. Tras ella, Penny seguía en silencio, había notado que Neo no estaba particularmente bien.

Luego de la batalla en Atlas, Penny le había pedido a Winter que le diera una habitación a la chica bicolor, ya que esta, al igual que Penny cuando perdió a su padre, no tenía a nadie y tampoco tenía a donde ir. Neo se quedó, pero con el pasar del tiempo, parecía que se hundía cada vez más, ese no era su lugar, ella lo sabía.

—Volvamos a dentro— bostezo — Hace frio aquí afuera—

Durante el camino se mantuvieron en silencio. La autómata se había convertido en su mejor amiga y confidente, pero a pesar de eso, Neo no podía dejar de sentirse sola e incomprendida. Penny era básicamente pureza y dulzura, incluso estaba convencida de que ni un solo pensamiento malo o negativo pasaba por su cabeza, por esa razón dudaba que pudiera entender lo que era ser como ella; una ex villana en un mundo de héroes.

Todos siempre la miraban con desconfianza, como esperando que saltara a sus viejas costumbres en cualquier momento. Exceptuando a Penny, nadie más confiaba en ella, bueno, no los culpaba. A Neo también la perseguían sus pecados cada día, sentía que nadie podía entender aquel sentimiento tan desolador.

Entraron en la habitación y Neo se quitó su sombrero, sacudió la superficie con la palma de su mano, las gotas de nieve derretida cayeron vertiginosas sobre el suelo, manchándolo con la helada humedad. Observo como Penny estaba cerca de la puerta, en la entrada, solo hasta ahora había notado que la autómata apretaba un paquete envuelto en papel bajo el brazo.

—Lo siento Penny, me estabas buscando ¿Verdad? ¿Querías decirme algo? —

La aludida afirmo con la cabeza volviendo a sonreír ampliamente — ¡Sí! Quería decirte algo. Creo que se cómo encontrar la reliquia de la creación— señalo rápidamente.

Neo extendió los ojos sorprendida, se dio la vuelta totalmente hacia ella, para prestarle más atención — ¿Pero cómo? — Arrugo el entrecejo con extrema confusión — Creí que las reliquias habían desaparecido de la tierra —

—No exactamente. Creo que lo que el profesor Ozpin hizo, fue enviarlas en diferentes lugares de Remnant. Él no podía desaparecerlas del mundo por su conexión con los dioses, pero si podía distribuirlas en diferentes y desconocidas áreas de la tierra—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Bueno. Eso es fácil — Penny agito el brazo con entusiasmo — Cuando la reliquia estaba en Atlas, el general Ironwood la tenía fuertemente monitoreada. La reliquia emitía cierta energía extraña, o mágica pero podía ser detectada con facilidad. Hace unos días, cuando los satélites de Atlas empezaron funcionar otra vez, revise el mapa de Remnant —

La autómata le mostro su scroll a Neo, con los dedos amplio una zona del mapa, donde una pequeña onda roja parpadeaba débilmente — Encontré el mismo patrón de energía, es exactamente el mismo que estaba aquí en Atlas. Se encuentra al este de Vale, en el límite de sus riscos montañosos —

La sonrisa de Penny era extremadamente amplia, sus ojos expresaban emoción, Neo dejo de observar la pantalla para mirar a su amiga con seriedad — ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? — pregunto.

—Recuperar la reliquia y llevársela a Ruby. Así podrá traerla de vuelta — respondió sin ninguna duda.

— ¿Quieres traerla de vuelta? — El rostro de Neo no abandonaba la confusión —Es una locura Penny. Además, ni si quiera sabes si funcionara —

—Quizás. Pero, ella era mi amiga— La sonrisa de Penny disminuyó pero no desapareció— Tengo que intentarlo—

Neo entrecerró los ojos, resistiéndose al impulso de ponerlos en blanco — Fue tu amiga como por dos días, luego murió —

—Eso es suficiente para mí —levanto los brazos como si quisiera estirar los músculos —Neo, sé que la estás pasando mal, últimamente te ves muy triste. Calculo que tus niveles de estrés y ansiedad están aumentando gradualmente— se colocó una mano bajo el mentón como si lo pensara, pero luego volvió a señalar — Por eso quería pedirte que me acompañaras, creo que sería muy bueno para ti viajar—

La adolecente bicolor la observo sin decir nada, su expresión se quedó en blanco, bajo la mirada hasta el suelo y se quedó viendo el espacio entre sus pies. No se sentía muy segura al respecto de eso ¿Traer de vuelta a la mujer que arruino su vida? Pero... al mismo tiempo también deseo que no muriera, su muerte le afecto de alguna forma que no era capaz de entender. Cruzo lo brazos, sin saber qué respuesta dar ante la petición de su autómata amiga.

—No tienes que responder ahora, tampoco ir, si no quieres— Penny le dio una sonrisa de comprensión —Me iré en la madrugada, antes que el General Ironwood, Winter o cualquier otra persona lleguen a sospechar. Envíame un mensaje si decides ir—

Se acercó dándole un cariñoso abrazo a su amiga. Neo salió de sus pensamientos y correspondió el gesto levemente, la autómata se separó del abrazo con un pequeño salto y habló.

— ¡Ah! Y además, quería darte esto— desenvolvió el paquete que había estado sosteniendo desde que había ido a buscarla.

Neo abrió los ojos cuando vio lo que le estaba dando. Entre los dedos de Penny, estaba la capa de Cinder, cuidadosamente doblada y limpia. Sintió un nudo en su pecho estrujarse fuertemente. De nuevo aquella sensación de soledad la asedio.

—Estabas muy enojada, cuando el general Ironwood dijo que debían deshacerse de ella por su brazo Grimm y los soldados de Atlas se llevaron su cuerpo. Recuerdo que enfureciste mucho — la mirada de Penny entristeció gradualmente — Winter logro recuperar esto, antes de que la cremaran. Esta limpia, ya sabes, ella lavo la sangre...—

Neo no pudo evitar hacer un puchero con el cumulo de sentimientos que la estaba invadiendo, contrariada, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Penny. Se abrazó a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose muy mal, como si quisiera llorar, y no se permitiría hacer eso, no, no por Cinder.

Oyó como Penny se alejó de ella con pasos lentos, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta — La dejare aquí, en esta mesa— escucho el ruido del paquete ser colocado sobre la superficie de madera— Descansa Neo, lo necesitas— fue lo último que le escucho decir, antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Se quedó un rato ahí, observando el suelo, con los brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Melancolía era todo lo que sentía ahora, el mundo era un lugar muy grande, era un sitio que nunca la entendería, era un sitio muy solo. Tomo el sombrero y lo abrazo sobre su pecho quedándose así por unos segundos, antes de suspirar ruidosamente.

Dándose la vuelta, camino con pesadez, hasta la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la entrada. Le dio un leve vistazo a la capa, suspirando de nuevo, dejo el sombrero de Román junto a la prenda y se retiró hasta su cama para intentar descansar.

* * *

—Hola lindura— murmuro Román, con una sonrisa torcida — Y dime ¿En qué puede ayudar este humilde servidor, a una dama como tú? — le dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Creo que a mi jefa y a mí nos gustaría trabajar contigo — contesto la pelinegra, sonriendo con petulancia. Tenía un aire de confianza, que era altamente sospechoso. Neo los observo desde atrás, manteniéndose con cautela en las sombras.

El peli naranja hizo un sonido de interés con la garganta — ¿Y qué clase de servicios son los que necesitan? —

—Tú sabes cuales. Además, tendrás una buena recompensa— dijo ella, susurrando la última parte. Cinder alzo una ceja notando el movimiento tras Román— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto con una mirada curiosa.

— ¡Oh! — Román se dio la vuelta, mientras sonreía — ¿Ella? Pues ella, es mi mano derecha. Ven acá Neo, preséntate con la señorita — el fornido hombre elevo el brazo como señal para que la adolecente se acercara.

Neo salió lentamente, sonriendo confianzuda. Llego al lado de Román, miro a la pelinegra cuando el fornido hombre le puso una mano cariñosa sobre el cabello —Ella no habla, pero eso, es una larga historia — explico con un encogimiento de hombros.

Por su parte, al verla, la pelinegra perdió su arrogante y fría sonrisa. Un semblante serio contrarresto la expresión de había tenido antes — Es muy joven— fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¡Que va! — Expreso el hombre con confianza — Tal vez es pequeña, pero te aseguro que es muy buena en lo que hace. Mejor que cualquiera— el señalo ampliamente con el bastón y sacudió la cabeza de Neo, ganándose otra sonrisa por parte de esta.

Cinder dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a los adolescentes que le esperaban afuera. Un chico de cabellos grises y otra con el cabello color esmeralda bromeaban afuera del lugar sin preocuparse de nada más. La pelinegra los miro por un par de segundos, entonces recupero su sonrisa altiva como si no pasara nada, continuo.

—Bien. Es un gusto, Neo—la bicolor le saludo con un simple asentimiento —Entonces, estaremos en contacto Román—

Dándose la vuelta, Cinder camino con el andar seguro de un gato, tras ella, el par de chicos le siguió entre risas y codeos.

—Mmm— Román sonrió ampliamente, tras verla retirase —Vaya preciosidad —Exclamo, puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Neo — ¿No te gustaría que ella fuera tu nueva mami? — bromeo el peli naranja, haciendo que la adolecente pusiera los ojos blanco.

* * *

Neo observo el reflejo de su rostro a través de la ventana. Una expresión melancólica era lo que se podía ver Con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano se quedó mirando como el paisaje pasaba fugazmente por el rápido movimiento del tren que salía de Mantle. Diviso la línea de árboles recorrer el camino por donde se encontraban. Echando una mirada hacia atrás vio la ciudad de lejos, las colinas estaban rodeadas de montañas empinadas, tenían sus mantos blancuzcos de la nevada de invierno, podía distinguir sus crestas en la distancia. Al fin estaba fuera de Atlas.

—Me alegra mucho que decidieras venir— la sonrisa de Penny fue amplia. A su lado la autómata revisaba su scroll con diversión.

— ¿Estas segura de que ese General no va a encontrarte? —

—Bloquee todas las señales que pueden llevarlo hasta a mí— aseguro Penny.

La joven de cabellera bicolor, deslizo las manos sobre la tela de su pantalón, lanzando un suspiro se sintió un poco más relajada. Una pequeña parte de ella sentía que dejaba un peso atrás, abandonar aquel sitio, le daba un poco de paz.

—Bien, eso me alegra. Ahora que estoy lejos de esa maldita ciudad me siento un poco más relajada —

—Sabes, creo que a mí también— respondió Penny con un gesto pensativo — Creo, que estoy mejor ahora— su sonrisa decayó en una expresión ida.

Neo le miro por unos segundos, su amiga, siempre tan jovial, ahora parecía estar contrariada, como si por primera vez fuera consiente de aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la autómata para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

La autómata se encogió de hombros, con los labios apretados en una expresión de culpa observo un momento por la ventana, sus ojos se devolvieron hacia a Neo luego de unos segundos.

—No lo sé, es extraño— intento sonreír pero el gesto fue más triste que otra cosa —Desde que murió mi padre, es como si ya no quisiera estar ahí. Me siento fuera de lugar—

—Creí que te gustaba vivir en un lugar tan tecnológico como Atlas—

—Es una ciudad genial, tengo muchos amigos ahí, como Winter, como los Ace-Ops, creo que Robyn Hill también, aunque ella es de Mantle, pero también es mi amiga y sus amigos también son mis amigos — señalo a toda velocidad.

— ¿Entonces? — cuestiono Neo.

—Es solo que...— suspiro —Ciento que ese, ya no es mi hogar—

Neo siguió sin poder entender las razones del porque Penny, estaba sintiéndose de esa forma ¿Había algo más que ella aún no había visto?— Tienes mucha gente que te quiere ¿Por qué ya no sentirías que es tu hogar? —

—Es por lo que soy—levanto sus ojos para observar la ventana una vez más —Nadie más puede entender lo que soy, porque nadie es como yo. Me hace sentir sola...y ese, no es sentimiento agradable—

La mirada de Neo recorrió el rostro de Penny, era la primera vez que la escuchaba confesar algo así. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo para pensar que alguien que parecía tan feliz, viviera una lucha como esa, una lucha como la suya, que sintiera lo mismo que ella. La soledad de ser quien es, estar tan acompañada y tan sola al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que entiendo lo que dices—

Ambas observaron el cristal de la ventana. Vieron alejarse aquella ciudad, que posiblemente ya no tendría nada que ofrecerles.

* * *

Neo zapateo contra el suelo, el charco de agua salpico en todas direcciones. Estaba enojada, muy enojada, quería darle una paliza a esa arrogante zorra. Román ya no quería participar de aquel plan, pero la pelinegra les había dejado claro, como una pequeña advertencia que el "proyecto" debía terminarse y ellos no podían irse hasta que todo estuviere concluido.

De no a ver sido por Román, ella hubiera ido directamente a enfrentarla. Aquello hubiera terminado muy mal, seguro que sí, pero a Neo no le importaba, si era necesario, la bicolor lo haría, no le temía.

—Tranquila Neo— le calmo el peli naranja —Terminaremos con esta estupidez, nos darán nuestra paga y nos iremos— el hombre jugueteo ágilmente con el bastón entre sus dedos. Él tenía un semblante bastante calmado, pero la adolecente le conocía muy bien, sabía que detrás de toda esa confianza existía una verdadera preocupación.

—Ella no puede obligarnos— señalo Neo con frustración.

—Tomémoslo como un trabajo más, volveremos con los atracos normales luego—

—Pero...—

—Neo— le interrumpió con rostro serio — Quiero que me escuches. No te vas a enfrentar con ella— La aludida quiso renegarse, pero el peli naranja volvió a hablar — Es peligrosa y poderosa, en formas que no tienes idea. Ella es despiadada, no le importara que tan joven seas, es cruel, te matara sin ninguna duda o compasión. Así que no te enfrentaras a ella, nunca ¿Entiendes? —

La chica solo le miró fijamente, confundida y algo molesta, sin embargo decidió hacerle caso. Román sabía lo que hacía. Se encogió de hombros y resoplo rindiéndose de una buena vez.

* * *

En un principio Román tuvo razón, pero luego...luego, la infeliz no pudo si quiera mantener una pelea contra ella, se rindió incluso ofreciéndose para que la matase ¡Grandísima hija de puta! No se supone que aquello debía ser así.

Un resoplido salió de sus labios, sus botas se hundieron en el lodo, la lluvia golpeteaba ligeramente su cuerpo, ya tenía las ropas empapadas y empezaban a pesarle sobre la piel, al menos no era nieve, le gustaba más la lluvia.

—Llegaremos a la riscos donde se encuentra la reliquia mañana, pero debemos descansar esta noche — Penny señalo una posada, cuando habían doblado la esquina —Podemos pedir una habitación aquí—

Neo asintió. Muy pocos deambulaban por las calles de aquel pueblo debido a la lluvia. El pueblo, no era nada impresionante, apenas algunas casas apretadas entre sí, un bar de mala muerte, un mercado para abastecerse y aquella terrible posada donde tendrían que quedarse esa noche, en fin, no esperaba menos de un pueblo que vivía al límite de los riscos.

Entraron a la posada, ganándose la mirada desdeñosa del dueño, el canoso y barbudo hombre miro al par de adolecentes sin mucho interés.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, niñas? — pregunto el dueño, mientras continuaba limpiando la mesa de madera del mostrador.

— Necesitamos un cuarto para pasar la noche — Anuncio Penny con alegría.

El tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el techo ahogaba otros ruidos por lo que tenían que elevar la voz para poder escucharse bien. El dueño elevo una ceja, las observo nuevamente y continúo con su tarea.

—Por supuesto, si tienen dinero suficiente para pagar—

La autómata siguió sonriendo como si no entendiera el desprecio sin sentido de aquel hombre, o al menos no le importaba. Saco una tarjeta de la parte superior de su mochila y se la entregó a el dueño sin problemas.

—Podemos pagar—

Por su parte Neo ya tenía un surco oscuro en su frente, golpearía aquel hombre si pudiera, pero no sería buena idea, a Penny no le agradaría eso, además estaba intentando dejar todas sus violentas costumbres atrás. Ya no podía golpear gente cada vez que se molestaba.

El intento realizar el pago pero la tarjeta fue rechazada en todas las ocasiones, con otro vistazo aburrido le devolvió la tarjeta a la preocupada adolecente peli naranja.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto.

—Lo lamento niñas, pero su tarjeta está bloqueada, no se puede acceder a los fondos—

—Pero ¿Cómo? Ese, era el dinero que me dejo mi padre. Eso es imposible—

—El General debió a ver cortado tus fondos. Seguro quiere localizarte, y piensa que de ese modo podrá retenerte en un solo lugar— señalo Neo

La joven ya estaba llenándose de dudas e incertidumbre. Con una sacudida de su cabeza Penny dijo — Nos va a encontrar— unió sus manos en un gesto nervioso —No lograremos encontrar la reliquia antes de que venga por mí—

La adolecente bicolor se acercó a ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro —La lluvia ya casi se detiene, encontraremos un buen lugar para acampar en el bosque, mañana tendrás la reliquia—

Penny sonrió suavemente, miro a Neo con esperanza. Luego de ver la cara de seguridad de su amiga, su sonrisa se ensancho y asintió alegremente. Le tomo otro suspiro volver a su habitual energía.

—Señor ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que la lluvia se detenga?— pregunto mientras se volvía hasta el dueño.

—Como quieran — contesto el hombre aburrido, sin darles una mirada siguió con su quehacer.

Neo se acercó a la salida de la posada. Observo las gotas de lluvia caer inconsistentes sobre la tierra, caían aburridas y lentas, la humedad mojaba las casonas y goteaba desde sus techos. Los riscos detrás del pueblo se elevaban como gigantes sublimes y elegantes, el manto boscoso cobijaba su base como una manta verde y acogedora.

Sacudió su sombrero de la humedad de la lluvia y se quitó la mochila para aliviar un poco el peso de su espalda, dejándola a un lado, junto a sus pies, Penny se acercó dejando su mochila aun lado también, la autómata se dedicó, igual que ella, a observar aquellos riscos que escondían la reliquia dentro de sus bosques elevados.

—Pronto la traeremos de vuelta— murmuro con una gran sonrisa adornando su pecoso e infantil rostro.

La bicolor sintió una punzada en su pecho que no supo definir bien, recordarla le producía muchos sentimientos, entre esos, el dolor y la soledad, se enojó consigo misma por aquello, así que con un resoplido cansado, dijo.

—Estoy aquí por ti, acompañándote. No por ella—

Penny le miro por un rato, sin embargo, su rostro alegre ni su sonrisa desaparecieron a pesar de sus palabras, ni siquiera respondió, solamente siguió sonriendo y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia los riscos que las esperaban.

* * *

La adolecente piloteo la nave sin problema alguno, dejo que sus dedos se aferraran al volante de la máquina con gracia. Como siempre no hubo palabras entre ellas, solo una sonrisa un poco juguetona en su rostro. Roman le dijo que debía mantener su fachada, que no debía mostrar su molestia ante ella.

En el fondo Emerald y Mercury discutían y se molestaban entre ellos. Cabe decir que eran un par de engreídos, podían hacer lo que quisieran, nadie podía darles órdenes o ponerles una mano encima, sin que Cinder interviniera, ellos solamente estaban bajo sus órdenes y de nadie más. Parecía ser un asunto de control.

A su lado la pelinegra se quitó la gorra de paramédicos que había usado para disfrazarse, la tiro en otro asiento, mientras les daba una rápida mirada a los adolescentes que seguían peleando entre sí. Solía regañarlos cuando se ponían escandalosos, pero esta vez simplemente los dejo seguir.

—Sé que no estás feliz con este trato — dijo Cinder secamente, con una mano esponjo sus cabellos rebeldes, luego agregó con una sonrisa petulante— Esto se acabara pronto, cuando todo salga como lo planeado, podrás seguir con tu vida —

Neo se tensó a su lado, prefirió seguir con la vista puesta en el frente.

—Te daré un consejo, niña— esa fue la segunda vez que la vio perder, esa maldita y socarrona sonrisa, con la que le gustaba intimidar a las personas —Eres muy joven, tienes aun toda una vida que vivir — su voz fue apenas un susurro.

En respuesta, Neo levantó una ceja sin inmutarse. No sabía cómo tomarse las palabras de Cinder, estaba segura de que era una advertencia disfrazada de dialogo.

—Solo digo que, aun tienes mucho que vivir — agrego volviendo a su sonrisa habitual— Sacrificarse tontamente, no es algo que yo te aconsejaría—

* * *

Y la muy imbécil murió por esa razón. Neo sentía una aprensión en el pecho, el peso de la situación la asediaba. Lo que aquel entonces le pareció una amenaza, ahora resulto que era lo que realmente quería para ella, que viviera.

Le resultaba extraño, como las cosas habían cambiado desde aquel entonces, quien diría que ella, se encontraría en la misma situación, deseando ser una mejor persona, pero con un pasado algo tormentoso cargado a sus espaldas.

El viento las azoto, no era tan helado como en Atlas pero lograba producir una sensación de frio en el cuerpo bastante incomoda. El aire del bosque empinado silbaba fugazmente. Cuando el sol descendió hacia el horizonte, las dos comenzaron a acampar en una saliente de roca que se erguía lo suficiente como para ser un techo provisional.

Penny apilo la leña en forma de chimenea para que el fuego se distribuyera en mejor dirección, dejó caer un puñado de madera seca en el suelo y se arrodilló a su lado mientras la organizaba metódicamente. La joven bicolor se apoyó contra un pequeño tronco, acomodo su sombrero y observo el cielo, las nubes lluviosas habían desaparecido y el firmamento se había llenado de estrellas.

Abrió su mochila para buscar otro abrigo, tuvo que detenerse en el instante que vio la capa de Cinder entre sus cosas, no sabía porque la había empacado...quizás se la devolvería, si volvía...

— ¿Crees que funcionara? — Pregunto mientras Penny se sentaba frente a ella, cerca del fuego — Me refiero a traerla de vuelta, o revivirla, o lo que sea que paso con Pyrrha y Amber—

—Técnicamente debería ser posible— enuncio

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Bueno, lo que dijo Cinder cuando las trajo de vuelta, fue, que no era realmente una resurrección. Las almas de las doncellas trascienden junto con su magia, es decir que cada nueva doncella forma una sola con la anterior, su alma transciende— la autómata miro los ojos de Neo profundamente — Solo necesitan un cuerpo para contener sus almas otra vez, entonces Ruby puede devolver su alma de nuevo—

— ¿Tú la sientes? El alma de la anterior doncella del invierno ¿La sientes? —

—Si—dijo Penny, dibujando imágenes en la tierra con una varita delgada que se había quedado cuando busco la leña — Es algo extraño de describir, es algo que no estaba antes, pero ahora está ahí, no proviene de mí, pero es bueno. No se siente mal —

Con una sonrisa amarga Neo miro las llamas y señalo — No creo que Ruby tenga una buena sensación con el alma de Cinder dentro de ella — se burló sin sentir ninguna gracia — ¿Y si no funciona con ella por esa razón? —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—A que ella fue una mala persona antes —

—Pero al final no lo era. ¿Y por qué tendría que afectar eso al proceso? — pregunto la autómata con curiosidad.

—A las personas como Cinder y como yo, las cosas nunca les resultan bien, incluso si cambian. Mira como termino ella, término muerta y a la mayoría no les importo, más bien estaban felices por su muerte— Neo frunció el ceño fuertemente — Creo que fue una estupidez de su parte—

La autómata miro la prenda entre los dedos de Neo mientras esta señalaba, entonces dijo —Cinder se sacrificó para que Ruby pudiera detener a Salem, y todos pudiéramos estar a salvo—termino con una sonrisa tranquila, tomando el palo para tocar las brasas que ardían en la base del fuego.

—A costa de su propia vida— arrugo la cara con enojo —Es una estúpida—

El silencio se extendió entre ellas, roto solo por el crepitar del fuego y el chasquido de la resina al encontrarse con la llama, chispas y humo se elevaron en el cielo y los árboles a su alrededor susurraban con el viento. Neo tenía una expresión de enojo y aflicción en el rostro que Penny reconocía fácilmente.

— ¿Estas enojada con ella, verdad? — pregunto, captando la mirada de Neo otra vez.

—Claro que estoy enojada con ella. Arruino mi vida. La odio—espeto.

—Se lo que paso, pero no me refería a eso— señalo Penny con tranquilidad —Estas enojada con ella, por morir—

Neo apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza en una fuerte negación — No soy como tú— respondió con firmeza —No puedo olvidar lo que hizo para actuar como si no pasara nada, y volverme su amiga en dos segundos—

La mirada de la bicolor fue dura, pero Penny quien la observaba como si comprendiera lo que pasaba en su interior, le sonrió, suave y gentil.

—También estaba enojada, sentía muchas cosas malas en su contra, fue la responsable de mi primera muerte— Penny vaciló, pero continuo — Pero, cuando la ataque, ella solo me miro asustada y sin defenderse, entonces no vi un enemigo, solo vi alguien como yo, sola, entre tantas personas, sola—

— ¿Sola? — pregunto Neo perdiendo toda su ira.

—Ruby me conto que Cinder tenía una amiga especial, a la que quería mucho, pero tuvo que alejarse de ella para luchar en Atlas. Era su persona especial, tuvo que dejarla y quedarse sola, donde nadie más la entendía— la chica autómata miro con atención las llamas de la hoguera— Mi papa era mi persona especial, cuando el murió, me quede sola, tenía muchos amigos pero ninguno podía entender quién era y lo que sentía. Estar rodeada de tantas personas y sentirse sola es... es horrible. Así que, con Cinder, sentí que había encontrado alguien que podía entenderme—

Neo no parpadeó, con los ojos fijos en su amiga la observo atentamente, hasta que de repente apartó la mirada, sus ojos se instalaron sobre la capa en sus manos. La extendió notando el corte en el centro, ahí estaba la marca del arma que le había quitado la vida.

Entonces por primera vez, desde la muerte de Cinder, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y Neo la permitió seguir su camino.

—Roman era la única persona que me entendía. Era mi persona especial, cuando el murió, jure acabar con Cinder o por lo menos intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero luego cuando la encontré, ya no era la misma que había conocido... entonces no pude hacerlo—

Otra lágrima descendió acompañando a la primera. La joven autómata se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado, puso una mano sobre su brazo con afecto.

—Creí que ya no tenía nada que perder— señalo con lentitud — A sí que vine a Atlas, la encontré aquí también. Y fue entonces que... sentí que alguien me entendía de nuevo, entendía quién era. Me sentí bien otra vez. Ella se preocupó por mí, yo le importaba, ya no estaba sola, ya no estaba sola...— repitió.

Esta vez las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra, descendiendo rápidamente desde sus ojos hasta su mentón que temblaba ligeramente. Neo hundió el rostro entre sus manos mientras estrechaba la capa de la que alguna vez considero su enemiga, ella se permitió romper en llanto, lloro por aquello que tanto se negó. Penny la rodeo con sus brazos acunándola con cariño.

Las chispas crepitantes del fuego se elevaron en espiral hacia el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas, siendo estas las únicas testigos, de la soledad que envergaba aquellas jóvenes.

* * *

Caminaron atreves de la empinada colina, las rocas eran puntiagudas pero al mismo tiempo sus bordes se redondeaban en ciertos sectores. Cuando llegaron a la cima de la pendiente alta, tenían la vista de la cresta y los valles debajo de ellas.

Bajando, justo en la base, las secuelas de un rio seco se divisaron. En algún momento, aquel camino lleno de rocas y arena vidriosa había sido el descanso de un lago pequeño, rodeado por bosque.

— ¡Es aquí! — confirmo Penny con entusiasmo.

— ¿Dónde? —

—Abajo— sin previo aviso la autómata la tomo y con un rápido impulso de su vuelo, bajo la colina hasta llegar sobre la arena y las rocas.

La bicolor apenas lo asimilo, le tomo un momento recuperarse del creciente entusiasmo y la hiperactividad de Penny, sin embargo la autómata ya estaba siguiendo la señal de su scroll, hasta unos peñascos enormes que se erguían dentro del resto de rocas.

Penny barrió el suelo de las piedras con el pie mientras continuaba buscando el enfoque de la señal, el escaso crecimiento de los árboles hizo que esta sección de las montañas se viera apagada. Se detuvo justo en la grieta que dividía la piedra lisa del enorme peñasco, era similar a la entrada de una bóveda, pero sus rocas estaban fuertemente reforzadas.

La joven autómata, guardo su scroll con extrema lentitud. Su mirada estaba totalmente puesta sobre la división de roca, sus dedos se arrastraron a lo largo la lisa superficie de la piedra. Entonces un resoplido innecesario se engancho con su voz.

—Es aquí—

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Neo, quien a sus vez, con la respiración entrecortada por la adrenalina de lo que pasaría, asintió con extrema rapidez, indicándole a su amiga con la mirada que continuara.

Penny se tomó el tiempo para cerrar los ojos con paciencia, aquella pequeña sonrisa no desapareció a pesar de que mantenía los parpados cerrados. Los símbolos se iluminaron sobre la superficie de piedra en el instante en que la joven chica, abrió los ojos y las flamas verdosas le acompañaron, el ruido de las rocas separándose fue tosco y hueco.

La puerta rocosa fue abierta, revelando un habitáculo de menos proporción si se comparaba con las anteriores bóvedas donde sus longitudes no tenían limite ni lógica. La luz del sol iluminaba aquella cámara con devoción, brillaba ya que inexplicablemente, dentro de aquella estancia, había un nivel de nieve sobre el suelo. En el centro, enterrado hasta la mitad yacía el cetro. La reliquia de la creación sobresalía de la nieve, como una señal, como una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Las adolescentes entraron sin perder más tiempo, con una emoción apenas contenida Penny tomo la reliquia entre sus manos, pudo sentir la magia extraña deslizarse por sus dedos como si fueran hormigas caminándole por la piel.

—La tenemos— murmuro con esperanza.

—Salgamos de aquí — respondió Neo con una pequeña sonrisa —Tenemos que llevarsela a Ruby —

Salieron de la cámara, con sus corazones rebosantes de esperanza. Penny no podía dejar de sonreír, por el torbellino de emociones que se apuñaba en sus sistemas, o en su corazón, no sabía cómo definir aquello, pero lo que si sabía, era que estaba extremadamente emocionada por la ilusión que tenía.

Sin embargo en el mismo instante que habían pisado las afueras de la bóveda, Neo se detuvo en seco, había algo en el aire. Penny también fue capaz de sentirlo, su sonrisa desapareció remplazada por una expresión de desconcierto.

Unos segundos pasaron, con sus posturas rígidas y en alerta, hasta que la joven de cabellera bicolor hizo el primer movimiento. Neo ya había materializado su Hush justo antes de que la trampa le diera de lleno, ella la lanzo como si golpeara una bola de béisbol con un bate. Penny extendió los ojos con terror, eran los Ace-Ops.

Una ráfaga de fragmentos de piedra exploto, mientras la adolecente enviaba cada trampa lanzándolas en diferentes direcciones, Neo pudo rodar y agacharse debajo del primer amplio ataque del martillo de Elm. Grácilmente giro sus pies evitando un ataque directo de los brazos de Vine.

— ¡Ya basta!— grito Penny, preocupada— ¡Déjenla! —

Rápidamente todo el equipo rodeo a Neo. La evasión de la joven bicolor no le dio mucho margen de maniobra entre los ataques, no cuando solo estaba evitándolos y no contrarrestándolos en ninguna forma. Para cuando se dio cuenta, una de las cuerdas voladoras, ya la había sujetado de los brazos, una ola de corriente eléctrica la azoto haciéndola soltar su Hush en el mismo instante que cayó en el suelo.

Eso fue suficiente, una onda expansiva envió a todo el Ace-Ops lejos de ellas, las llamaradas verdosas se intensificaron en la mirada de Penny, como una advertencia para los recién llegados, se posiciono delante de Neo en forma defensiva.

—Ya déjenla— murmuro con voz afectada. Neo le miro desde atrás con la respiración agitada e irregular.

—Señorita Penny— respondió Clover con preocupación —Pero, si la estamos salvando—

— ¿De qué? — pregunto preocupada.

—De ella — la voz del General Ironwood se hizo presente, mientras este señalaba a la adolecente bicolor que yacía en el suelo. Tras él, Winter, Qrow y los equipos RWBY y JPNR se aproximaron con preocupación.

— ¿Por qué necesitarían protegerme de Neo? ella es mi amiga—Cuando su ojos vagaron hasta la mirada preocupada de Ruby, sus llamas esmeralda desaparecieron de sus ojos — ¿Y porque están todos aquí?— parecía un poco perdida, sus pasos retrocedieron a una distancia prudente.

—Desapareciste, así que el General nos contactó porque creyó que te encontrabas con nosotros— contesto la pequeña roja— Como estábamos preocupados por tu paradero, decidimos buscarte también—

—Cuando notamos la ausencia de, esa chiquilla— Ironwood señalo con la cabeza a Neo—sospechamos que era su culpa—

El silencio volvió a caer, la cara de incredulidad de Penny era un poema que podía ser leído con claridad, jadeó de una manera dramática, mientras movía los brazos hasta su pecho y miraba a Neo con culpabilidad.

—No— respondió con total seguridad —Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Es mi amiga. Suéltenla— pidió mirando a Winter en su lugar.

La mujer de cabellos blancuzcos la miro durante un par de segundos, los ojos de Winter se entrecerraron, aun con las manos enredadas de forma oficiosa en su espalda y sin moverse de su lugar, e incluso bajo la mirada aguda del General, ordeno.

—Suéltala, Clover—

El amable hombre miro expectante en su dirección, como si lo considerara por un breve momento, pero luego procedió a desactivar con su scroll la trampa que tenía sujeta a Neo, con la ayuda de Penny ella se puso en pie, sobo sus brazos donde el amarre de la cuerda le había apretado con fuerza.

La autómata se volvió hacia el grupo, dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo, como si le fuera necesaria la respiración.

—Esta fue mi idea, no culpen a Neo porque escape. Solo quería traer de vuelta a Cinder—

— ¿Traer de vuelta a esa criminal que...— lo voz del General se cortó cuando vio la reliquia que Penny sostenía contra su pecho —La reliquia de la creación — murmuro desconcertado — ¿Tú la encontraste? —

La chica asintió lentamente. Nadie dijo nada, el viento susurro entre las ramas de los árboles de los pinos gigantescos, prevaleció el silencio, incluso de Ruby, que tenía los ojos sobre la reliquia de la creación con una expresión de piedra, estática.

—Es una locura— respondió el militar

—No, no lo es—

La joven autómata apretó más la reliquia contra sí misma, abrazándola, como queriendo proteger aquel objeto que significaba tantas cosas en ese momento. El silencio volvió a gobernar aquel lugar, todos parecían tan sorprendidos que ni si quieran podían mediar palabra, o tal vez no querían decir nada.

El corazón latió fuerte contra el pecho de Neo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada y eso dolía. Mal agradecidos ¿Esos eran los héroes? Ninguno si quiera consideraba la opción. Nunca la verían como iguales, a Cinder y a ella, a los ojos de los demás, siempre serian simples criminales que merecían lo peor, incluso si se esforzaban por hacer lo correcto.

Neo apretó los puños y la mandíbula en un doloroso reflejo de dolor e ira combinados. No le importaba como la vieran. Ellas habían hecho este viaje para traerla, tenían la reliquia, tenían a Ruby, tenían que traerla, debían traerla.

Toco ligeramente el codo de Penny y con la mirada le pidió interpretarla para los demás, la autómata asintió mientras le observaba significativamente.

—Se lo deben— la voz de Penny resonó traduciendo las señas de Neo —Ustedes se lo deben. Puede que en el pasado fuere una mala persona, pero intento remediarlo al final, eso nunca cambiara lo que hizo, pero al menos quería hacer algo bueno, al menos quería que todos vivieran, y con su ayuda todos lo estamos— la bicolor respiro conteniendo el llanto con ojos enrojecidos—Por lo menos denle esto, denle la oportunidad de vivir— cuando finalizo, Penny sostuvo su brazo como apoyo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa tranquila.

El susurrar del viento contrarresto con la quietud que se había instalado entre ellos. Fue entonces que Pyrrha soltó gentilmente la mano de Jaune, para acercarse al par de chicas y sonreírles ampliamente.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Neo — dijo la pelirroja, para luego mirar a Penny — Es una excelente idea—

—Estoy de acuerdo— confirmo Ruby con una sonrisa determinada.

La alta rubia sonrió, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre la cadera y dijo —También estoy de acuerdo con la enana con nombre de helado — Neo la miro sorprendida, sacudiendo la cabeza, una sonrisa honesta adorno el rostro de la adolecente bicolor. Como una respuesta juguetona saco el dedo del medio en dirección a la escandalosa rubia, ella respondió el gesto sacándole la lengua con el mismo aire travieso.

A su lado, tanto Blake como Weiss asintieron, con diversión observaron la interacción de ambas. Incluso, el equipo de Ren, Nora y el mismo Jaune había asentido para confirmar su respuesta.

— ¿No estamos hablando enserio? — Intervino Ironwood — ¿No estamos considerando en traer a esa criminal a la vida otra vez?—

Una mano pesada palmeo la espalda del General —Esa criminal, ayudo a salvar tu militar trasero— contesto, el cuervo con su típica voz gruesa — Así que, no lo estamos discutiendo— agrego.

El hombre no dijo nada más, se quedó en silencio con el ceño fruncido profundamente. Winter solo observaba tan seria y oficiosa como siempre, incluso el equipo de Ace-Ops prefirió quedarse al margen.

—Bien ¿Qué hay que hacer?— pregunto Ruby acercándose a Penny, esta le dio la reliquia sin dudas.

—Necesitas hablar sola primero, luego la reliquia se va a iluminar y traerá Cinder otra vez— dijo la autómata, dejando a su amiga más desubicada que antes.

La risa de Pyrrha fue profunda y divertida —Si, algo así — dijo ahogando otra risa bajo su mano — Sé que debes hacer. Vamos a la bóveda, cuando regrese, vendrá con poca ropa, así que... ya sabes es mejor darle algo de privacidad— explico.

— ¡Oh! ¡Esperen!— grito la chica peli naranja — Traje algo para eso— revolcó el interior de su mochila sacando algunas ropas, entre el desorden — traje ropa para ella, así no tendrá que andar desnuda— Neo le dio una mirada de simpatía a su amiga, Penny siempre pensaba en todo.

Ruby asintió sonriendo — ¿Vienen? — pregunto.

La expresión de Neo se entristeció e inclinó la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba si no funcionaba? Ruby jamás menciono que podía sentir a Cinder en ella ¿Qué pasa si se había ido para siempre como Roman? No quería tener que enfrentar esa decepción tan pronto. La adolecente negó con la cabeza.

Penny rodeo su hombro con comprensión — También me quedare—

Tanto Pyrrha como la pequeña roja asintieron y se dieron la vuelta para adentrase en la bóveda. Finalmente, cuando el par de chicas desapareció en la entrada de aquella cámara rocosa, Neo volvió a soltar otro suspiro. El canto de los pájaros se despertó a su alrededor, aunque las notas flotaban extrañamente en el aire, como si tuvieran el peso de sus melodías.

Mantuvo la mirada atenta en aquella entrada, la ansiedad se mantenía casi flotando sobre ella, mientras Penny se movía para acomodarse contra un tronco volcado. Resistiéndose a sus propias emociones, se agachó fácilmente sobre el mismo tronco que su amiga.

Algunos minutos después de observar que no pasaba nada, las dudas empezaron a asaltar de nuevo en su mente, Penny fue un gran apoyo, pero aun así no podía evitar tener algo de miedo a fracasar en esto. El cuervo se dejó caer a su lado sobre las rocas, Winter también se mantuvo cerca de Penny, igual de estática que una roca, pero la cercanía fue suficiente para decirle que le apoyaba.

Su espera transcurrió tranquila, en una discusión entre Winter y Qrow y en ocasiones Penny, fue una plática algo extraña dado el momento, pero Neo sabía que lo hacían para aliviar el estrés que se cernía sobre ellas.

En un momento dado la bóveda se ilumino, como si la luz del sol se juntara para llenar aquella bóveda natural. Todos se habían puesto alertas, ansiosos, esperando. Pasaron los minutos y no pasó nada, no salieron, ni siquiera Ruby y Pyrrha para decirles que aquello no había funcionado, el dolor se comenzaba a enterrar en su pecho.

— Todo va estar bien— murmuro Penny cuando el silencio se había prolongado mucho más allá de lo incómodo.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y todo se había acabado para Neo, hasta aquí había llegado su esperanza, con el corazón encogido, pensó que al menos haber tenido esperanza, había sido bueno. Sabía que tenía a su mejor amiga Penny, al menos no volvería a estar sola.

Entonces, como surgidas desde las entrañas de la tierra, Ruby salió desde la bóveda, una sonrisa solemne adornaba su rostro, tras ella, Pyrrha ayudaba a caminar a una Cinder con cabellera larga y revoltosa, sin una sola cicatriz y ambos brazos humanos.

La mirada ambarina de la pelinegra se alzó, entonces sus ojos observaron los rostros de las adolescentes que le habían salvado la vida. La sonrisa de la ex villana fue grande, más de lo que le habría dirigido a cualquier persona que no fuere Tessa. Los ojos le brillaron, humedecidos por la emoción de verles otra vez.

— ¡Cinder! — Grito Penny.

La autómata ni siquiera espero, a toda velocidad se abalanzo hacia ella y en parpadeo la derribo en un fuerte abrazo contra el suelo. Penny rio con ganas y la estrecho más, para su sorpresa, Cinder se encontró devolviendo el abrazo con cariño.

—Perdón por tardar tanto— musito Ruby— Pero Cinder tuvo una crisis existencial. Nos dio mil razones del porque no debimos traerla otra vez, pero ya saben — le señalo con el dedo de forma sigilosa—solo hizo falta mencionar a cierta persona para que se callara, además de mencionarle sobre Penny y Neo y lo que hicieron—rio en la última parte.

—Está bien, tranquila— le susurro Cinder a la autómata —También estoy feliz de verte. Pero vas matarme, no tengo, mucha fuerza en este momento — sonrió sacudiendo un poco los cabellos de la joven.

—Lo siento— se disculpó entre risas— solo estoy muy feliz de tener a mi amiga otra vez—

—Yo también. Gracias Penny— respondió.

Una sombra se elevó sobre ellas, Neo les miraba desde arriba, con una expresión indescifrable y seria.

La autómata sonrió, de esa forma que le decía que sabía que comprendía sus pensamientos, ayudo aponerse en pie a la pelinegra y les dio un poco de espacio.

La adolecente frunció el ceño, con un puchero enojado le miro a los ojos, observo la capa que había estado sosteniendo entre sus manos, y con un fuerte aventón se la tiro a la cara. La de mirada ambarina ni se inmuto, solamente se la quitó para observarla con una sonrisa suave.

—Gracias Neo— sus ojos le miraron cariñosos —Por todo—

Solamente necesito escuchar eso para que sus ojos se aguaran otra vez, descendió su mirada hasta el suelo, para evitar verla mientras las lágrimas le picaban. Las manos de la pelinegra colocaron su capa sobre los hombros de la adolecente bicolor, la prenda la cubría hasta las rodillas, el frio de los riscos dejo de quemarle la piel. Neo abrió los ojos estupefacta.

—Te queda un poco grande — analizo la pelinegra — Pero te luce —

Entonces, paso lo que creyó que nunca en toda su vida pasaría, Cinder le abrazo, envolvió los brazos a su alrededor con afecto. La joven ya no pudo retener las lágrimas traicioneras que la invadieron, e incluso se encontró abrasándola de vuelta. Pronto otros brazos se aferraron ellas con emoción.

Penny les abrazo con alegría, Cinder paso su brazo a su alrededor, también haciendo que esta se uniera. La escena fue extraña, realmente extraña, pero fue conmovedora.

—Veo que ya no eres flamitas. Ahora eres mama gallina— bromeo el cuervo mirándola significantemente, un sonrisa socarrona pero honesta adornaba su cara —Bienvenida de vuelta, Cinder —

—Gracias Qrow— dijo, una vez que el abrazo compartido se terminó — También me alegra verte de nuevo, maldito alcohólico—

El cuervo resoplo una risa ante esto, e iba a devolverle la puya cuando una voz les interrumpió.

—Supongo que ya no quieres volver a Atlas— la voz de Ironwood fue tranquila.

Penny miro el suelo durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, observo a Neo a Cinder y al resto de sus amigos — Creo que no. Realmente ya no quiero vivir ahí—

— ¿Dónde vas a quedarte?—

Penny se encontró, cohibida ante eso, era algo que no había pensado. No podía vivir rodando por las calles, no era eso lo que quería, no quería sentirse sola otra vez.

—Puede quedarse conmigo— respondió Cinder — Si ella quiere. También tú, Neo — agrego encogiéndose de hombros.

La bicolor le miro son sorpresa. Después, de incluso haber pasado todo lo que paso entre ellas, se encontró insegura de saber si era bienvenida. La pelinegra pareció notar esto y reitero su dialogo cruzándose de brazos —No te preocupes, Tessa tiene una extraña costumbre por tomarle cariño a cualquiera que haya intentado dañarla— Cinder suavizo su mirada —Le agradaras. Lo prometo— agrego haciendo que Neo sonriera.

— ¡Eso sería Genial! — grito Penny con entusiasmo — ¿Tienes una casa? —

—Bueno, no exactamente— lo pensó, elevando una ceja dubitativa—Pero Tessa es alguien, con la que me gusta pensar que tengo un hogar—

— ¡Ah! ¡Si! — Penny se alegró — Tu amiga especial. El señor Qrow, dijo que cuando volvieras tú amiga no te iba a dejar dormir en toda la noche ¿Van hacer una fiesta de pijamas? Yo nunca he estado en una ¿Puedo estar? — pregunto con emoción.

Ante eso, los ojos de Cinder se abrieron con horror, su cara palideció, aunque la expresión se desvaneció luego que la pelinegra lograra ordenar sus pensamientos.

—No y no. Y por favor, deja de prestarla atención a lo que diga Qrow—

El aludido soltó una buena risa a su costa, lo que también incluyo a Neo entre las burlas. Pero el General volvió a interrumpir.

— Atlas agradece los servicios de tu padre y los tuyos. Penny Polendina— hizo un saludo miliar—Siéntete libre de regresar cuando lo desees o lo necesites—

Con esto, el General Ironwood se dio la vuelta y se retiró con paso tranquilo, los Ace-Ops le saludaron de igual forma y se retiraron tras su superior. Winter le miro con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

—Cuídate— susurro, pero antes de que dijera algo más, Penny le abrazo con todo el cariño que pudo — Mantente en contacto— dijo abrazándola con el mismo afecto. Terminando, la mujer hizo su saludo oficioso ante la autómata, sonrió y se retiró junto con el resto.

Los observaron retirarse, sin más —Bueno, hay que llevar esto a un lugar más seguro— murmuro Ruby mirando la reliquia entre sus dedos. — ¿Qué les parece si les damos un aventón? — les dijo al trio de chicas.

Cinder asintió con una sonrisa suave y se volvió hacia el par de adolecentes —Entonces — extendió la mano hacia ellas — ¿Vamos a casa? —

Aun con la melancolía instalada en el pecho, Penny se sintió libre, sonrió con una mirada brillante, a su lado, Neo le apoyo una mano sobre el hombro. Ya no estaba sola. No lo estaría más. También Neo lo sabía y ambas sonrieron por eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es todo. Este fue el último one- shot basado en el universo de "The only reason" confieso que sí, tenía planeado otro, pero para este punto de la historia, lo veo innecesario. Creo que ya la trama se completó y los cabos sueltos fueron cerrados, no tengo muchas ganas de extender esto para más. No por ahora, así que sí. Considero que con esto cerramos este pequeño universo.
> 
> Como lo dije en el epilogo, pero lo vuelvo a repetir. Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que han leído y apoyado la historia. Es algo que aprecio muchísimo. Los quiero Kids, un abrazote.
> 
> Bye. Nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
